Grønn
by Poobli
Summary: But when the thing used its large thumb to brush stray tresses of hair out of his eyes, he concluded that this creature was not out to hurt him.
1. Grønn

**A/N: Alright, I know you all probably hate me for not updating _Them_, and I'm sorry. So have a small ficlet about baby!Nor as compensation!**

* * *

When he opened his eyes, the world around him was crystallized and white. He wasn't sure what it was called, but the soft layer of… _Whatever_ it was… Was cold, and bit at his hands and feet.

Pushing himself up onto his hands, he searched around curiously in hope of finding something like him. Something that moved and wondered.

He wobbled upwards, managing to push himself up to stand shakily on his small, bare feet. He quickly noted that there was a soft, pale beige nightgown wrapped around his shivering form. After inspecting himself for a few moments, he turned his eyes back to his current surroundings.

There. The beginning of a forest made of trees with no leaves. He toddled towards it, his feet sinking into the white, cold substance every few steps he took. Finally, after making it about halfway to the wood, he collapsed into the white, cold substance. He had frustrated himself, and he clenched his small hands in the white, cold substance. Something was stinging his eyes, and he felt his lip begin to tremble.

He cast his eyes downward, feeling the cold continue to seep into his body and take over. Staring at the ground, he tensed when a large shadow fell over himself and the white, cold substance around him.

He slowly leveled his gaze with the edge of the shadow, and followed its outline until his head began to turn. When he finally had his head tilted enough, he opened his mouth and widened his eyes.

He didn't know how to describe it. But it was big. It was… Very _soft_ looking. And it was staring at him.

He turned his body to fully face the thing, and the boy gazed anxiously up into its completely white eyes.

He let out a strangled noise when it tentatively moved its hand towards him, using it to cradle the side of his head. Too scared to flinch away, he blinked once and closed his mouth.

"Small child…" He gasped when it rumbled in a deep voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once. He began to wonder, would this creature harm him? Would it devour him and spit out his bones only to use them as toothpicks?

But when the thing used its large thumb to brush stray tresses of hair out of his eyes, he concluded that this creature was not out to hurt him.

And so he leaned into the thing's warm touch, and noticed that, yes, it was very soft. After a few silent seconds, he brought his own small, pudgy hand up to touch the back of the creature's.

"Dagr." It said, matter-of-factly pointing to the boy's chest. And he had a feeling that that was what he was to be called.

He nodded, pointing at himself and repeating quietly. "D-Dagr."

The thing bared its sharp teeth, but Dagr knew it was meant to be a smile. Then it pointed to itself with the same finger.

"Grønn." It rumbled, and Dagr returned the smile easily.

Again, Dagr pointed, but this time at the creature. "Grønn." He said happily.

Grønn grunted, pleased, and carefully scooped Dagr up into his hand. Dagr squealed, but laughed joyfully when he was placed onto the creature's shoulder. He giggled with the glee only a child could have, and cuddled himself into Grønn's mane of thick fur.

"Grønn. Dagr." The boy said, pleased with how their names sounded together.

* * *

**A/N: Happy now? ... No? What if I told you I already had a second chapter to this? If I get some positive feedback, I might post it! Love you all!**


	2. The Smallest Troll

**A/N: Here ya go!**

* * *

Grønn had explained everything to Dagr. Had told him what that white, cold substance was. Apparently, it was called "snow"! And now that he knew about it, he spent most of his days out playing in it.

Grønn had taught him how to read, as the thing had some old scrolls and runes that the humans had often left behind at abandoned camps. Grønn had told him about the Nomadic tribes that resided around here, as well.

"Grønn?" Dagr had asked one day, both of them sitting on top of a "fjord", as he recalled his friend saying.

"Dagr?" Grønn acknowledged, staring down at the frozen water below.

"Do all humans look like you?" The toddler asked, leaning back on the large creature's warm arm. He glanced up at the thing's face when Grønn trembled from chuckles.

"Nej, child. I am a Troll." Grønn explained, using his free hand to pat Dagr's head with one finger.

"Oh." Was all Dagr had to say. If Grønn was a Troll, then he would be a Troll, too! "Aren't I a Troll, too?" He asked, gazing up at his friend with his usual innocent gaze.

"You can be whatever you want to be." Grønn answered. "But…" The large creature continued after a few moments.

"If yer a Troll, you sure are small!" The Troll guffawed, lifting Dagr up by the back of his gown. Grønn was delighted even further upon hearing the child's joyous laughter.

"I am not small! I am not small!" Dagr chanted, thought he continued to laugh and giggle as the Troll placed him gently on top of his head.

Dagr nestled down into the green hair of his friend, and let his eyes slip shut with a content smile on his lips.

"It is getting colder." Grønn stated, still looking at the icy river. Dagr nodded, knowing the wise Troll would feel it against his head.

"That clothing will not keep you warm for much longer." The green creature continued. This time, Dagr opened his eyes, a sly smile replacing the previous small one.

"Does that mean—"

"Yes, Dagr." Grønn sighed exasperatedly, rolling his opaquely white eyes in the process.

"I will teach you how to hunt."

And Dagr yipped happily.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there's that! Thanks to the two people that reviewed, I was put in a good mood! I know that doesn't really make me special, but it still made me smile! So thanks guys! Also, I really like this story, and I want to make more parts/mini-stories about Dagr and Grønn growing up together! So if you have any ideas or prompts, PM me and I might write about them. **

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Madix**


End file.
